


I Can Take Care Of Myself

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Series: Derek Hale imagines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: [...] For the next couple of days, he was trying to help you do everything. Literally everything. You had enough.“Derek, I swear to god I’m fine!” you cried out, pulling your hands away from his. [...]





	I Can Take Care Of Myself

You found that he was being overprotective towards you. You understood that he didn’t want you getting hurt, with all the supernatural stuff going on around you, but you could take care of yourself! You knew how to defend yourself, just like Allison. Well, more with knives and machetes. You just had to be careful. That’s a thing you lacked of; carefulness. Maybe that’s why he didn’t want you going with them on some “missions”. You’d be ready to jump in front of anyone if it meant you could save them somehow. Even if it meant that you’d compromise your safety or the mission altogether, you wouldn’t think twice about doing it.

And you did it.

They rushed you to the hospital as soon as possible. Scott laid your bloodied body down on the bed they had brought to you. You laid limp on it, barely staying awake. You had a big gash going across your stomach, plenty of small cuts and bruises on your whole body, some cuts going deeper than others and some that would require stitches for sure. One of them was going across your eyebrow to the side of your eye and your lower lip was cut open. Needless to say, your shirt was soaked in blood and you were in a pretty bad shape. Melissa was the first that rushed by your side to see how bad it was. She stopped the two boys from seeing you before you were patched up and they knew you were going to be okay. It took some time, but they stitched you up and soon enough, you were slowly waking up in a bed with a clean shirt and clean sheets.

You’d been told you could go home as soon as you’d eaten something and you did as fast as you could. You couldn’t bare the idea of staying in the hospital longer but Derek had decided that you would stay with him for sometimes. He wanted to look after you, mother you, you thought. You groaned at the thought of it. You still firmly believed you could take care of yourself.

Your boyfriend tried to take your hand to help you walk out of the hospital, you pulled away.

“I’m fine,” you said a little too harsh than intended.

He helped you in the car to sit you comfortably

“Derek I can sit by myself.”

He helped you get into the loft, you didn’t say a word.

For the next couple of days, he was trying to help you do everything. Literally everything. You had enough.

“Derek, I swear to god I’m fine!” you cried out, pulling your hands away from his. He was trying to take your pain away for a second time that day.

“I’m just trying to help.”

“Well don’t! I can deal with a little pain!” You stood up abruptly, immediately regretting it. You let out a small whimper and placed your hand over your stitches, holding yourself up on the closest piece of furniture.

Derek rushed to your side, taking your hand and taking the pain away, even when you tried to pull away.

“Derek!” you huffed, sitting back down.

“Look, I know you don’t want any help and that you can do things by yourself, but sometimes, you just need to let us do our thing. It’s just for a few days,” he whispered, sitting down beside you.

“I’m able to take care of myself, Derek,” you mumbled, looking directly into his eyes, “I’m not useless.”

“Ohh… I understand…”

“Understand what? There’s nothing to understand.”

“You don’t want to feel like you’re useless,” he stated, a small smile playing on his lips.

You rolled your eyes, adverting eye contact, “whatever…”

Derek cupped your face in his hand “Hey, you’re not useless,” He whispered, “You’re a big help. You just need to accept help once in a while. It doesn’t make you less able than anyone else.”

You smiled and looked up at him, “I guess... I’m sorry…” you chuckled and he gave you a small peck.

“Just try to not get killed next time”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
